The invention relates to fluid delivery apparatus.
Many different types of fluid delivery apparatus are known. One type consists of a tanker vehicle for use in transporting fluids, for example fuel oil, from a main storage tank to other storage tanks. Frequently one tanker vehicle has to carry a plurality of different fluids for delivery, for example, not only to domestic fuel tanks for use with central heating apparatus, but also to petrol stations for the storage of fuel for motor vehicles.
This requires separate storage compartments on the vehicle and also frequently requires apparatus defining separate delivery paths to avoid cross contamination between different fuels.
It is very important that the correct delivery path is used for the correct fuel, and furthermore, when connecting the tanker vehicle to a static storage tank, it is very important that the correct piece of apparatus on the tanker vehicle is connected to the matching apparatus on the storage tank.
Known devices for use in trying to reduce the risk that components are incorrectly coupled comprise mechanical keys, such as that disclosed in GB 2215439A. We have now devised a much more effective and versatile solution to the problem.